fanppgfandomcom-20200214-history
Jenny Wakeman
XJ-9 or Jenny 'is the main protagonist in the cartoon My Life as a Teenage Robot. She is one of the main characters in the webcomic PPGD. Appearance Cyborg Form She stands at 6.5 feet (1.98 m) tall and weighs roughly 600 lbs. She has blue pigtails, with bolts connecting them to her head, blue hair, white skin, blue clothes a tank top and a miniskirt, a belly bolt a bolt that simulates a belly button, hands with 4 fingers each and center holes, and a false nose. Jenny has no ears, instead possessing an auditory system decades ahead of its time. Her body processes are carried out by a fully-functioning metallic brain, to which her eyes are connected. Her body also contains several access ports for downloading, charging, and other purposes. Human Form She stands at 5'5 feet tall and weighs roughly 125 lbs. She has ankle-length light blue hair that are in pigtails and bangs that are chin-length. She wears light blue 5" inch ankle boots with a blue mini-skirt and a strapless tube top along with a light blue choker with a silver buckle in the middle. She also has light blue-gray eyes. Personality Thanks to having high Artificial Intelligence (AI), her personality is that of the eager young teenager, one who desires a sense of freedom, but also wants acceptance from her peers. She generally possesses a kind personality and likes anything pertaining to teenage activities, but hates it when her mother or her duties get in her way of her enjoyment. Unfortunately, she is easily trusting of others and, as a result, can be quite naive; the Crust Cousins, Brit and Tiff, have often taken advantage of her kind and trusting nature. She is usually sweet, but nonetheless she can also be mischievous, ignorant, careless, and somewhat mean at times. Powers and Abilities She is a robot designed to protect earth from any threat, and accordingly she has a vast amount of superhuman abilities and weapons to do so. *'Superhuman Strength: According to the opening, she has the strength of one million and seventy men, but the exact magnitude is unknown. This is because her strength, like most of her powers, has fluctuated over the series, however, her strength should effortlessly range into the multi-ton level at the very least, as she easily surpasses the capacity to lift 100 tons, but how much more is not known exactly. In the first episode she stops a meteor by her self, and in the next one she hits the ground so hard that she causes earthquakes on the city. *'Superhuman Speed': She possesses greater speed than the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes': She has superhuman reaction speed. *'Superhuman Agility': Her agility is far beyond that of even an Olympic level athlete, as is her balance and coordination. *'Invulnerability': Her outer shell is made from an Titanium Alloy to takes large amounts of damage, rendering her almost totally impervious to it, however, her internal mechanisms are generally less durable and more easy to damage. *'Superhuman Stamina': As a robot, she can exert herself for hours, and days before she runs out of energy. *'Superhuman Senses': She has extremely accurate senses. *'Superhuman Hearing': She shows that she has super hearing from the first episode by burning a hole into a disk that was about to hit her in the back of her head. *'Superhuman Sight': She can see further than any human being. *'Electromagnetic Vision': She has the ability to see different kinds of EM spectrum, some of them real, some others fictional: *'Digital Vision': Makes everything looks like an 8 pixels video game *'Ultraviolet Vision': The ability to see ultraviolet light. *'Infrared Vision': The ability to see heat radiation. *'X-Ray Vision': The ability to see through solid objects. *'Rainbow Vision': Makes everything looks multicolor, with a 60's style. *'Sausage Vision': Makes everything looks like sausages. *'Flight': Jenny has rocket boosters to fly located in her feet and hair. She shows that she is beyond sound speed by getting out of the Earth’s atmosphere with ease. Further more, she shows to be able to fly faster than light. *'Energy Beam': She can fire energy blasts from her hands, feet, chest, eyes and hair. She also has a wide array of weapons to do so. *'Stretchy Arms and Extendo-Fingers': She can stretch out her arms and fingers for miles, She can stop a ferris wheel that's rolling out of control with those arms. *'Shapeshifting': She can shapeshift into several (robotic) forms, such as a giant spider. *'Multilingualism': She has integrated CDs with every single language in the world which allows her to speak every language known to man kind. *'Corrosive Reflex': She can defense herself by using The Acid Reflex Lamination which made by triple polycarbonate lamination that protects her against corrosive substances. PPGD She first appeared somewhere in Nevada fighting the Rowdyruff Boys, but she lost when her arm was shot off by Butch. Butch wanted to finish her off but was stopped by Brick who said the fight was over. Her mother Nora Wakeman came to her side and helped her. She shouted to Dr. Brisbaine that it was supposed to be a simulation not a slaughter. Brisbaine apologized, underestimating the power of the Rowdyruff Boys and would make sure to compensate the damages of her daughter. She was brought to Nora's lab and was being repared by both Nora and Sheldon. Sheldon said that it would be just like in the good old time which almost tempted her to self destruct. She was not seen for a while until the day when the girls returned from the beach. While on school Gaz's batteries ran out of power and she wanted to kill Dib, claiming it was his fault, but she came and gave Gaz new batteries. Gaz immediately started playing. Bubbles saw her and cheered because she was a famous superhero, with Mandy commenting that Bubbles herself was too. Dib then interrupted and said he would like to continue the tour, that was interrupted by his sister. Bubbles looked confused, so Dib said he was giving her a tour while his father was giving Nora a tour, with a grumpy Jenny commenting that she is her mother. Bubbles went to she then said that she would love it if their parents would work together, so she could show her around. Dib then asked if Professor Utonium was her father and he explained that the three of them indeed work together. Bubbles was over-excited and thought of XJ-9 as a big sister. She said Bubbles could call her Jenny and that she would be like Bubbles if she was a kid. She and Bubbles took a photo together and she would put it on Facebook during Bubbles next class. Bubbles later commented that she immediately will accept when she gets home. She and her mother visit Professor Utonium. Utonium asked Bubbles what Agent Honeydew meant in her last message and Bubbles commented she had a dance. She then said that almost the whole city is coming, only to see her mother. Utonium and Wakeman talked about the new experiment and Nora said it was one of her greatest yet. She then said or me and Nore pulled her cheek saying she always will love her. She was along with her mother on the science fair and were about to watch the performance of Bubbles and the other dancers. She already had her camera out to film it, when suddenly GIR jumped on her mothers head and then onto the stage. She being angry, tried to get rid of him. But GIR put a device on her head that took control of her and turned her into a portal that opened between the Cluster Zone and Megaville. This allowed the Cluster to invade the Earth. She was seen struggling to fight back to gain control of herself again, but Nool was able to reprogram her, making sure she doesn't break free. She was last seen in a photo with her mother while the explosion happened. Gallery Jenny Wakeman/Gallery Category:Female Character Category:Females Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Crossover Category:Superheroes Category:Friends